Revelations
by WillaS.Hale
Summary: The struggle of 5 teens who are sent to boarding school because of their behavior. A series full of love,loss,lust,passion,selfish-ness,self-lessness,friendship,betrayal,and loyalty.


**"Revelations"**

**chapter 1-KYLIE: "The Beginning of the End.."**

**Sienna and I walked up the stairs to the front door of the house. From outside you could hear the loud,booming music, and the careless,underage teens yelling and hollering. Sienna was my best friend. Well one of the only 'friends' I have. She's tall and her skin is a creamy porcelain texture. She's pale with short, dark red hair. Sienna's very thin and loves this environment. We looked at eachother and smiled. This..this, was our natural habitat. This, was our niche. It was where we belonged. I turned the knob and pushed with extra force. Of course there were two girls making out on the other side of the door. We both stepped in and our lungs were instantly attacked by the smoke coming from the kitchen. Our ears penetrated by the grind-core metal the DJ had going. Sienna's boytoy for the week shouted over the music to her, and motioned for her to come to him. She pecked my cheek and sauntered over to him. I laughed and shook my head. **

**"Toss me a beer Joey!" I shouted over to the "bartender." He slid me a Corona across the kitchen's island. "Thanks." I smiled. **

**"So Kyles.." he began.**

**"No, Joey. Same answer as the last time..Sorry hon." I smirked and jumped off the stool. As i made my way threw the crowd to the stairs,I ended up dancing with a couple of new guys. When I got to the stairs I looked around inconspicuously, before flitting up the stairs. **

**I walked slowly into the bedroom on the left, and knocked as quietly as I could, but loud enough so the kids inside could hear. Slowly, the door opened, just a tad. **

**"Ahh, Kylie. Come in, hurry." Mitchel said. He cracked the door open a little more, so I could walk in. I took in the scene I saw about once every two weeks. The scene I was apart of. The bedroom was amazing. Better than most of the other houses'. Three girls were dancing on the bed in lingerie. A few other guys were sitting in the floor with beers, and laughing groggily. Drunk as usual. A boy and girl in the corner pulling razors through the skin on their wrists. Towels on their knees, that were supporting their blood-stained arms. I walked over to the beside table and picked up a small plastic zip-lock bag and poured some of the white powder onto the table. I slowly opened the drawer, and pulled out a small tube. I knelt down onto my knees and put the tube next to the drugs. I snorted deeply. Oh man, this stuff is amazing. I know it's wrong but it's an addiction I can't control. I snorted the rest and laid back against the table. Mitch walked over to me, and knelt down. "You good Kyles?" he asked. **

**"Fine." I replied. He worries too much. I have experience! I pour a little more. Snort it. Lay back. I repeat that about 4 times before I'm seriously high. Wow, I missed this.. It feels so good. Just then we hear a scream from downstairs. Mitch and I look over to the window to see blue and red lights flashing outside. Shit! I grab the zip-lock bag and run to the door. When I get downstairs the cops were everywhere. I bolted for the door dodging 2 of the beasts. When I get half way down the street, i get dizzy and collapse in the neighbor's yard. **

**I wake up in my own bed in a t-shirt and shorts. I sit up briefly before returning quickly to my pillow. I let out a soft moan. Ugh head-rush. It's kinda like I'm hung-over, but not. I fling the sheets off of my legs and throw my legs off the bed. I stand up slowly and make my way to the kitchen. The clock says it's 8:36. The sun is flowing through the blinds and into the kitchen,casting shadows of lines onto my body. I shiver, in the cold of the floor touching my feet. I look up and see my parents. My mother's crying. My dad's got circles under his eyes, and looks at me,extremely dissapointed. He motions with his finger for me to come. I walk slowly to the island and sit down. I look down. **

**"Dad..I just..." I begin, but he won't let me finish. **

**"Scheyelur Lillian Nguyen," he starts," I have no idea what you were thinking." He's using a low voice. "I never expected this from you. I always thought we raised you the right way!"**

**"How did I get here..?" I asked timidly.**

**"Officer Owens found you passed out on the Newton's lawn. And do you know what else he found?" He asked, his voice was rising. "He found coquain in the pocket of your jacket. Do you remember that?!" He asked in a booming voice.**

**"Yes sir." I said. **

**"And you snorted it. Am I correct?" He asked.**

**"Yeah." I rolled my eyes. Of course I snorted it. What else would I do with coke?**

**"Hey!!" he yelled,"don't you dare give me attitude!" he screeched. " I have the right mind to send you off. Right now!!" Oh my God. No they can't send me anywhere!! Tears filled my eyes, and he continued,"Your mother and I have a choice. Officer Owens said we could either send you to a rehabilitation school for troubled teens. Or you can spend some time in Juvenile Detention Hall." More tears came, and one escaped my eye and rolled down my cheek. "Now you go clean up. Pack your things and we'll leave at 12:30. Go!" I scrambled up the stairs and turned on the shower. **

**I wore a pair of white-wash cut-offs with a white v-neck tee. A grey, knit sweater came over that. I put on my favorite gladiator sandles and pulled my luggages out the door. My parents were already in the car. I opened the trunk and hoisted the suitcases into the back. **

**We drove to the airport and as I was about to go through security my parents stopped me.**

**"Baby wait!" my mother said a few tears escaping, "Kylie you know I love you right?"**

**"Yes, Momma." I said, my voice cracking,"I'm so sorry." She pulled me into a hug and pet my hair.**

**"I know baby,I know." she said in a soothing voice, "we'll visit for Christmas,okay Honey?"**

**"Okay Mom." I smiled, and she smiled back. Just then dad came out of nowhere and gave me a bear hug,**

**"I love you babygirl but you need this. I'm sorry. I love you." he said. I hugged him back. Once we had said our final goodbyes I walked up the ramp to start the scurity check. **

**"Flight 1384 to Los Angeles now boarding first class passengers." said the woman at the gate counter. I stood up and grabbed my leather backpack, purse, and laptop case from the floor. I walked up to her and handed her my ticket. "Thank you sweetie." she said politely after running it through a scanner. I nodded and walked into the tarmac. I slowly walked to my seat by the window and set my carry-ons onto the floor. i buckled my seatbelt and relaxed. This couldn't be so bad. I mean, come one, a whole year away from my parents!? Awesome. But it's not like I get to do whatever I want. About 15 minutes later all the passengers were aboard and the plane started to take off. **

**Once we were in the air, and it was safe to use electronichs, I pulled out my laptop and clicked on itunes. As the carefree beat of Jason Mraz's "I'm Yours" sifts into my ears, it slowly lawls me to sleep. I wake up with the pilot coming over the overhead speaker announcing our landing. "Welcome to Los Angeles." he says. **

**I pulled my luggages to the cab and he put them into the trunk. I sat in the back and told the cabby my destination. He drove up the ramp and onto the San Diego Fwy. We traveled on that for about 20 minutes and took a left onto Santa Monica Fwy. Spencer was about 10 miles outside of Santa Monica. As soon as I pulled in, I was shocked....**


End file.
